Mentiras
by yumita
Summary: Ranma se marcha, y sin saberlo, siendo padre..., después de cinco años, él se vuelve a encontrar con Akane, pero ella ¿tiene un hijo de otro? RxA
1. Chapter 1

**-¡Te prometo que volveré!-** La coge de las manos, clavando sus ojos fijamente en aquella mirada castaña que lo único que refleja es una profunda tristeza- **por favor Akane, lo que ocurrió esta noche… fue lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado ¿y sabes qué? ¡Me voy inmensamente feliz! Porque sólo ahora sé que me amas, además me iré con ese recuerdo…**- sonríe ampliamente, puesto que en los labios de ella una dulce sonrisa ya tiene lugar**-, y ese fue el mejor regalo de despedida que me pudiste dar.**

¡¡Y ahí estaba de nuevo!! Él y su don miserable, y es que en ocasiones hubiera deseado ser mudo...

**-No digas 'despedida'-** otra vez el cálido mirar castaño se comienza a cristalizar, y siente él su corazón agrietarse.

-**Akane, no quise decir eso, yo…**- traga con dificultad-** …volveré, lo prometo.**

Aquella mirada grisácea le transmite la profunda sinceridad que acompaña sus palabras.

**-Confía en mí-** aprieta un poco más sus manos como reafirmando lo dicho.

Akane suspira brevemente y brinda al momento unos instantes de silencio, entonces, él cree poseer al fin la confianza que reclama, cuando ella cuestiona un sorpresivo y débil:

**-¿Por qué 'debes' irte?**

-**Quiero ser digno de ti, quiero ser un buen padre…**

**-¡Yo creo que serías un buen padre con o sin esa maldición!-** lo interrumpe soltándose de las manos con desmedida violencia, y añade con firmeza- **¡¿Qué no te das cuenta?! La maldición no es más que una nimiedad.**

Ahora él pedía más que confianza, él le imploraba con la mirada, aquella mirada suplicante y ese tono de condescendencia. ¡Definitivamente él sí sabía cómo manejarla a su antojo!

-**Para mí no Akane, compréndelo por favor, quiero ser un hombre completo, quiero a un hijo que no me vea transformándome en mujer con el agua fría porque no quiero que se avergüence de mí, no quiero…, Akane, dame una oportunidad. Te prometo que volveré**- y ahora la mira serio-** Tú… ¿prometes que me esperaras?**

Ella le sonríe de medio lado, y suspira mirándole con resignación, a lo que él se limitó a sonreír.

-**Sabes que siempre te esperaré, y si esto es tan importante para ti, pues…-** desvía la mirada y casi inaudiblemente añade el tan ansiado**-… Adelante.**

Unos inesperados brazos la rodean por la cintura y la apartan vilmente del suelo.

-**Gracias mi amor, te prometo que no te arrepentirás-** le sonríe, y sólo en ese instante, ella logra verlo con sus ojos brillando de felicidad y aquella sonrisa... ¡Condenado encanto éste que lo rodea!

Une sus labios con los de ella y la chica rodea su cuello con sus brazos. ¡Tan emotiva escena no podía sino compararse con la misma felicidad que los embargaba!

* * *

-**Señor Saotome, mucha suerte en el viaje-** son las palabras de Soun a su viejo amigo.

Se dieron la mano y un abrazo fuerte. La amistad que los une se ha fortalecido en el último tiempo, lo que justificaría el temor y el mal presentimiento que el hombre de larga cabellera comienza a experimentar silencioso.

La tristeza era perfectamente bien disimulada, los años de compartir con aquella familia que cierto día llegó a cambiarles la vida no son en vano, al afecto ha crecido, la costumbre..., sería aquel un periodo que se les haría eterno.

-**Cuídate mucho, cuñadito**- le sonríe traviesa Nabiki- **mira que mi hermana no te esperará por siempre.**

En ese instante, la mirada grisácea se cruzó con la castaña tan expresiva, y una sonrisa discreta fue intercambió junto a un asentimiento de cabeza. Sí, era una promesa, la promesa de que él volvería sola y únicamente para casarse con ella.

**-Adiós, tío Genma, Ranma, cuídense mucho ¿sí?**- se despide Kasumi, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-**Lo haremos, Kasumi-** le dice Genma, y seguidamente, mira a su viejo amigo- **Volveremos para que Ranma pueda casarse con Akane, y al fin cumplir el acuerdo-** sonrió.

Soun asiente con la cabeza, y ahora con lágrimas en los ojos, dice las últimas palabras:

-**Los extrañaremos mucho**- sí, aquello era un hecho, cada uno de los integrantes de la familia Tendo era consciente de ello, y los dos Saotome también, especialmente el joven, quién de pronto y sin previo aviso, se acercó a su prometida y la abrazó con fuerza para dedicarle al oído las siguientes palabras:

**-Esta noche ha sido muy especial para mí, Akane, volveré, espérame**- susurró, y al apartarse ella le dedicó la última sonrisa.

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

Meses más tarde...

-**Estamos perdidos**- pronuncia su padre con la tristeza y el desgano plasmado en su voz- **No hay alumnos, no hay ingresos, no hay dinero-** tragó con dificultad, y es que lo que diría a continuación no sería sencillo-** Creo que sería conveniente vender esta casa junto con el dojo.**

**-¡¿Qué?!-** claman las mujeres al unísono.

Era más que tristeza lo que se expresaba, era más bien angustia, una profunda y dolorosa.

-**Papá, sabes que esto es más que una casa para nosotras…-** comienza a explicar Nabiki, visiblemente afectada-** Aquí crecimos, tenemos cientos de recuerdos de mamá en esta casa y en el dojo, ¡No puedes hacer esto!-** La coraza se derrumbó, pues delante de él se presentó su verdadera Nabiki, una chica que tras la muerte de su madre se centró en una ambición insana por el dinero, una chica que escondió su llanto tras una frialdad inventada, hoy volvió a ser la misma que con una mirada suplicante le reclama.

-**Nabiki tiene razón, papá-** la apoya Kasumi.

Akane baja la mirada. Ahí había crecido..., no sería fácil acostumbrarse a un ambiente distinto.

**-… y no es sólo eso…-** comunica avergonzado, sí, profundamente avergonzado porque lo que diría a continuación no tiene perdón-** ¿Recuerdan que hace poco salí con unos antiguos amigos?-** esperó a que sus tres hijas asintieran con la cabeza- **Aposte, me puse a apostar y perdí, tengo una deuda enorme…, y tengo un plazo definido, si no pago, es posible que se me demande.**

El silencio gobernaba el lugar, la tensión y el miedo eran los silenciosos protagonistas en aquella tarde gris y sombría.

**-¡¡¿Cuántas veces te hemos dicho que no apuestes si no tienes el dinero para pagar?!!-** se desahogó Nabiki en un grito escalofriante, que acompañaba a aquella mirada devastadora que le dedicaba a su irresponsable progenitor.

No, ésta vez Kasumi no lo apoyaría porque su silencio era sepulcral, sus palabras, sus insultos, se los reprimía guardando la compostura.

-**Pensé que ganaría…-** musitó, pero no fue escuchado.

-**Papá, no te preocupes, sé cómo solucionar todo esto-** pronuncia con decisión.

**-¿De qué hablas, Akane?-** cuestiona Soun, desconcertado e intrigado.

Sus dos hermanas la miraban con suma atención y angustia.

-**Kuno**- pronunció débilmente. Nunca antes aquel nombre le había sabido tan amargo.

* * *

**-¡¿Te volviste loca?!-** le reclamó Nabiki, nada más hallarse a solas con su hermana.

**-¡¡No hay otra opción!!-** le gritó ésta encarándola, y añadió-** Es eso o ver a papá en prisión, es eso o quedarnos sin esta casa y sin el dojo, ¡¿dime qué más podía hacer?!**

Era claro que la chica no hallaba respuesta, a lo que ella contestó a como pudo un:

**-…Exacto.**

**-¿y Ranma?**

La sola mención de su nombre la hacía temblar, pero he ahí la frase más dolorosa que diría:

-**Han pasado tres meses, ya no creo que vuelva.**

La esperanza resultó extraviada entre los días, entre las semanas, entre aquellos sueños en los que el protagonista era él, no obstante, es consciente que debe abandonar la esperanza más ilusa e inocente que pudiera experimentar.

Cada quién hace lo posible por llevar una vida como la de antes, pero la ausencia es silenciosa al igual que el dolor por aquellos que en silencio la lloran...

**-Papá, ya deja ese periódico-** le recrimina Kasumi entregándole su platillo, el hombre obedece-** Ten Nabiki, ya deja esa calculadora, estamos en la mesa-** frunce el ceño, la chica lanza una suspiro y obedece- **y por último, Akane**- le sonríe, dejándole su porción al frente.

Sí, un claro olor a huevo y a algo más se desprendía de la comida, ¿Aquello era su plato preferido?

Asco.

Se levantó enseguida abandonando la sala ante el sorprendido mirar de todos, y en ese preciso instante una idea surgió de la mente de la brillante y astuta Nabiki.

**-Iré a ver qué le sucede-** anuncia la mediana de las Tendo y se conduce decidida al cuarto de baño, lugar al que seguramente se dirigió su hermana.

Tras unos instantes, la blanca puerta se abrió y Akane no contuvo la expresión de sorpresa al ver a su hermana de brazos cruzados y una sonrisa esperándola pacientemente. Las ideas eran más que claras.

**-¿Vomitaste?-** cuestionó inquisitiva y suavemente-** Akane, seré directa contigo, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que te llegó 'aquello'?**

La chica pestañó un par de veces consecutivas, y calló a la vez que su mente rebobinaba a la fecha de su última menstruación, pero cuando cayó en la cuenta dio una respuesta un tanto temblorosa: **Hace como... ¿tres meses?-** y sólo en ese instante la chica pudo percatarse de la idea de su hermana- **¡¿Qué?! Es imposible que esté embarazada así que quítate esas ideas de tu cabeza**- pero, cuando se dio media vuelta para dirigirse al comedor, la voz de su hermana volvió a hacerse escuchar.

**-¡Qué curioso! Hace tres meses se fueron Ranma y su padre, qué coincidencia**- dijo y pasó por al lado de su hermana sin mirarla siquiera.

La chica se detuvo con la angustia reflejándose en su mirar castaño, recién el impacto venía a cobrar vida gestual. Las palabras de su hermana no carecían de tanta lógica...

_**-'Lo extrañé tanto durante estos meses que… sólo ahora me vengo a acordar de que 'aquello' no me ha llegado en ¡tres meses!'**_- se dijo mentalmente, para después murmurar un vago- **No puede ser…** - alzó un poco más la voz-** quiero salvar la casa, el dojo y a mi padre…**

-**La única opción que te queda es acostarte con Kuno, y después decirle que el hijo es de él**- dijo la voz de su hermana, reapareciendo en el pasillo. Su rostro era neutro-** … y seguir con los planes de boda.**

Su mirar comenzó a cristalizarse, y luego la clavó en su hermana- **Creí que estabas en contra de esto.**

Nabiki la miró con un poco de lástima y respondió con firmeza-** Eso era antes de saber que estabas esperando un hijo, tú sabes que en este país una madre soltera no es bien vista.... así podrás matar a dos pájaros de un tiro. Ganas dinero para salvar a la casa y a papá, y le haces creer a Kuno que el hijo que esperas es suyo**- dice con serenidad.

-**No podría mentirle con algo así, Nabiki-** sollozó, claramente confundida y revolvió sus cabellos con las manos, sabiéndose frustrada.

La chica sonrió con ironía antes de contestar:

**-¿Y tú crees que Kuno se casaría contigo sabiendo que estás embarazada de su mayor enemigo?**

Akane bajó la cabeza, la respuesta era clara y la solución infinitamente dolorosa.

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

Un niño de cinco años y otra un año menor que él, se entretienen con la arena escurridiza, intercambian risas inocentes y frases ingenuas. Envidiable es su armonía y su inocua pureza.

Unos ojos castaños observan la escena, e inevitable le es a su dueña sonreír por tan dulce contemplar.

Ese niño, de claro mirar glacial, sonrisa ingenua y mejillas coloreadas, es su orgullo, su felicidad. Es él quién en tantas ocasiones la incita a recordar, a evocar ese otro rostro tan similar...

-**Es bello nuestro hijo**- comenta el hombre sentado a su lado, sonriendo con pleno orgullo mientras divisa a esa misma criatura en la que tiene tenía puesta su atención.

Asiente, y le sonríe levemente.

**- ¿Tu padre está mejor? -** le interroga de manera más bien casual, porque sabe que el hombre está bien, pero el silencio lo ha concebido incómodo y opta por la plática.

-**Sí, lo está. Ayer lo llamé y me dijo que está mejor, él sabe que no debe hacer ejercicios fuertes a esta edad, pero él insiste...**- contesta con voz pesada, baja la mirada a sus muslos, y sonriendo con tristeza añade- **...Es un terco.**

Una llamada interrumpe la conversación, y el hombre se enseria y extrae de su bolsillo el sonoro aparato. Atiende la llamada, y su adorada esposa a su lado rescata palabras sueltas y ya se va haciendo una idea del hilo que lleva la conversación ajena.

-**Buenas tardes... sí, sí... ¡¿Hoy? ¿Por qué se adelantó? ...Ah, ya veo, claro ningún problema... ¿Por cuánto tiempo dijo? -** sus ojos desorbitados apenas si pueden creer eso que se le afirma - **... No, no, como le dije, NINGÚN PROBLEMA... Claro... Adiós.**

Lo ve cortar la llamada y guardar el móvil de dónde lo había sacado.

No fue necesario preguntar, la explicación le llegó sola dicha en un tono que delata su preocupación, y al contrario de lo que se dijo, en total desacuerdo con lo que planteado.

-**Estaré fuera del país dos meses, Akane, ¡Cuánto lo siento!** - la mira con una súplica plasmada en cada una de sus facciones, con el calor de aquellas manos masculinas que cogieron las suyas, comienza a hablar-**... Odio dejarte sola, amor, sabes que lo detesto, pero no tengo otra alternativa. El trabajo es así.**

Una sonrisa sincera le es regalada, y las palabras que escucharía le regresaron la quietud.

-**Entiendo, Kuno, no te compliques por favor, yo entiendo**.

Un asentimiento, más un agradecimiento es la respuesta.

-**¿y? ¿Qué hay de lo que comenzamos ayer? ...¿Lo dejarás? Será bueno para él** - le dijo Akane, y vuelve a fijar su vista en su pequeño hijo, para continuar- .**..Te aseguro que él estará fascinado.**

-**Bueno, ya que insistes** - exhala un suspiro el hombre-** ...Es sólo que, bueno, ya te dije lo que me preocupa, qué pasa si se daña o algo, sólo tiene cinco años**

-Yo comencé a practicar las artes marciales desde muy pequeña también**, además él mismo me lo pidió y no me dejará en paz hasta que lo lleve a una clase. Está así desde esa ocasión en que visitamos a mi padre y lo vio practicar -** sonríe inevitable ante el recuerdo de un ,,,, que eufórico admiraba con total asombro los movimientos que su abuelo ejercía, posiblemente aquella habilidad la lleve en las venas.

-**... sí, y de ahí que quedó con dolores de columna, él ya debiera dejarlas, no está en edad para esa clase de ejercicios.**

**-No estamos hablando de mi padre**- le contesta la mujer, frunciendo el ceño ante el cambio de tema que comenzaba a darse.

-**Está bien, Akane, confío en lo que haces.**

Una sonrisa esbozó la mujer, mañana mismo comenzaría a buscar un dojo, y vuelve a enfocar a su hijo con una bondadosa dulzura que únicamente a él es capaz de dirigir... Sí, ese pequeño ser tiene su corazón en sus manos...

Y es que es él, el único recuerdo que aquel individuo que paseó por su vida hace años, obsequió a su vida generosamente.

* * *

De nuevo transita por esos parajes, camina por esos senderos y los reconoce, la añoranza se presta para acariciar sus recuerdos y a él hundirlo en la melancolía.

La verdad es que si le cuestionaran los motivos no sabría qué contestar, porque las respuestas más claras y sinceras son egoístas, y es que por la sola idea de ser compartidas se estremecen y recalcan que no debieran ser compartidas, por el bien de su orgullo, éstas debieran quedar en el silencio de una reflexión íntima, tan propia y secreta como lo es ese bienestar que de pronto lo invade... Esa frescura que surge, que como brisa suave y ligera roza su corazón...

Se siente regocijado por tanta vida.

...Y si se le cuestiona el motivo de tan grato sentir, también respondería que lo ignora.

La última vez que partió de ahí, ya los sueños se le habían desvanecido y a su corazón se lo habían aniquilado, el futuro imaginado se lo llevó el viento muy lejos de él... y desde entonces todo fue distinto...

Sonríe y agita la cabeza de un lado a otro, porque no es momento de recordar esos... Umm... placenteros años en Yokohama, sólo él sabe cuánto disfrutó, cuántas mujeres probaron su cama, así como también sólo él sabe las razones por las que camina por esos territorios... y es que está de vuelta, y no, no figura en sus planes hallarla, mucho menos exigirle explicaciones.

El pasado poca importancia tiene ya, su vida reluce en magnificencia.

¡Ah! Y tampoco la culpa, por supuesto que no, es gracias a ella que encontró ...mmm ¡¿Cómo decirlo? Una vida FANTÁSTICA, una vida de sexo sin compromisos de por medio, una vida independiente que hasta entonces no había probado.

¡Le agradece! , ¡Enormemente le agradece!

Se detiene frente a un dojo que encuentra casualmente a su paso, se acerca y lee el papel que pegado en la puerta anuncia que les hace un falta un maestro... y ese no puede ser otro que él.

¡Genial!

La suerte está de su lado, ahora todo brilla un poco más...

Continuará...

* * *

Ha pasado tiempo desde que no continuó esta historia, entre muchas. Quiero continuarlas todas, de verdad... Algunas tienen dos o cuatro capítulos, historias que están recién comenzando y que ¡UFF! tienen para rato... y tengo muchas, todas sin completar ._. . La que tiene más capítulos es "Vida de Lujo" con 17 capítulos, y de ésta historia ya tengo en mente como será el próximo capítulo y el final, la cosa está en plasmar mis ideas... pero su publicará, enserio e.e , quizás no uno de estos días, tardaré, pero llegará.

"Siempre fuiste tú", hoy la leí y al escribir el próximo quedé en blanco... no sabía de qué forma continuarla, pero la continuaré.

El día en que ponga FIN en una historia, seré tan feliz ...

Y ¿saben qué? Tengo una idea en mente otro fic que muero por publicar, pero me siento atada a mis anteriores historias que me quedan completar u.u ... así que... como es debido y conveniente, aguardaré... A no ser que ustedes me den permiso para escribirla*-* jeje

En fin, Siento mucho que el capítulo haya sido tan pobre, ...esta historia anteriormente estaba publicada en una página que cerró de repente, es decir no era exactamente lo mismo, pero la idea es similar, y fue hace mucho, así que supongo que esta vez habrán cambios en comparación con la anterior, aunque dudo que la recuerden xd. Este capítulo sólo evidencia la manera en que Ranma y su hijo se conocerán, espero que les haya gustado y perdón por el retraso... y por todas las historias inconclusas.

Adiós, y gracias por leer ^^


End file.
